Life After The War
by Merton Lynn
Summary: It starts out as Red finding out about Betty's death and leads threw the lives of Bet and Danny Jr. please read and review
1. Red Finds Out

Disclaimer-none of the characters belong to me.   
Summary-It never really showed how Red found out about Betty and this is how he finds out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Red Winkle was laying in a hospital bed. He had suffered minor burns and cuts from a bomb that exploded. That same bomb had killed his friend Billy the previous day.   
  
It was now early morning and the sun was begging to peer threw the blinds. He hadn't seen any of his friends since the bombing and none of the nurses he knew were around. He wanted to see Betty. He hadn't seen his fiance for a while. He missed her a lot.  
  
Red looked out the window seeing the ruins of Pearl Harbor. The front of the hospital was totally ruined and there was a cart holding dead bodies. He turned away not able to look at it anymore.   
  
Around him were other soldiers who had minor injuries. Cuts, burn marks or hypothermia from being in the water so long.   
  
Red's eyes drifted back to the doorway. He saw two of the nurses he knew, Evelyn and Barbara talking. Barbara was crying. She nudged Evelyn towards the ward. Evelyn came walking towards Red.  
  
"Hey Red," Evelyn sat on the chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"P-pretty good,"   
  
"Are you in any pain?"  
  
"No, where's Betty? I want to talk to her,"   
  
Red saw Evelyn wince a bit. "Red...that's why I came to talk to you...you see in the bombing..." Evelyn placed her hand over her mouth to hold back from crying. "Betty got caught in it and...she didn't make it."   
  
Red felt pain rip threw his body. This couldn't be. The love of his life...his fiancé was gone...dead...  
  
"H-h-how d-d-id she d-die?" his stuttering kicked in.  
  
"Some debris fell on her and crushed her lungs,"  
  
"A-a-re you s-s-sure its B-B-Betty?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Red," she rested her hand on his as he began to cry.  



	2. Rememberance

1961   
  
Red Winkle sat down at his desk after a long day at work. He rubbed his eyes from exsaughtstion. He looked at the calendar. December fifth. Tomorrow he'd be taking a flight out to Pearl Harbor for the memorial service that was held each year. Each year he saw his friends Rafe, his wife Evelyn and son Danny Jr., Anthony and Sandra, their daughter Nikki and Barbara with her son Billy Jr. Each year he went to pay his respects to his friends who didn't survive, Danny Walker (even though Danny died in the raid and not at Pearl Harbor) Billy Tate*, and his beloved Betty.   
  
"Dad," he turned to his daughter, 'Bet'.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm all packed,"  
  
"Okay, put the stuff in the car. We're leaving early in the morning,"  
  
"Okay," Bet left the room. Red went back to his desk. He looked at the few pictures. One of Bet, one of him with his wife Rachel and one of he and Betty.  
  
"How are you doing?" he turned again at the door to see Rachel in the doorway.   
  
"Its g-getting easier,"  
  
"I know you still love her,"  
  
"I d-do,"  
  
"You always will, and I know this and I respect it. But you've got to let her go, it will hurt less,"  
  
"Rach, we have this conversation every year,"  
  
"Promise me you'll make peace with it this year. Its been twenty years,"   
  
"I'll t-try,"   
  
"Okay, come on dinner's ready,"  
  
December 6  
  
Red and Bet got off the plane and headed for baggage claim.   
  
"Dad tell me I get my own room this year. Please? I'm seventeen," Bet picked up her backpack and began to follow her father.   
  
"Bet, you're not an adult-"  
  
"Please?" she continued to beg.  
  
"F-fine. But its gonna be right next to mine,"  
  
"Thank you!" she hugged Red and picked up her suitcase.   
  
10:00pm  
Rafe and Evelyn McCawley walked into the bar with their son Danny Walker Jr. behind them. Rafe scanned the room for a familiar face.   
  
"Evelyn! Evelyn!" Evelyn saw Sandra waving her arm from across the room. She, Anthony, and Nikki were sharing a booth and a few table put together with Barbara, Billy Jr., Red and Bet.  
  
"There they are," Evelyn pointed out. Rafe began to walk towards the table, Evelyn followed.   
  
"Mom, please can't I just go back to my room?" Danny pleaded.   
  
"Danny, come on, you haven't seen your friends in over a year. You haven't come in two years. Please?"  
  
"Fine," Danny agreed. He followed Evelyn and Rafe. Danny hated coming every year. Every year he got the same treatment. Every year people would go 'You look so much like your father', 'You fly just like Danny', 'You look more and more like Danny every year'. He was constantly compared to the father he never knew except in his dreams.   
  
Danny was about to approach the table when he saw Bet sitting at the end next to Nikki. Bet looked amazing. Last time he saw here when she was fifteen, she was scrawny, with braces, broken out face and her dirty blonde hair was stringy and in pigtails. Now she was full figured, skin totally cleared up and smooth, and her hair was now blonder and slightly wavy.   
  
"Danny!" Billy called to his friend.   
  
"Hey Billy," Danny was less enthused. "Hi Nikki. Bet."  
  
"Hi Danny!" Nikki was a perky sixteen year old with her mothers curly brown hair and father's cocky attitude. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Pretty good,"   
  
"Well, sit down," as Nikki said that someone got the jut box playing a slow song.   
  
"Bet...would you like to dance?"  
  
Bet got a weird look on her face. She thought that Danny had hated her after their last encounter two years ago. He had totally ignored her the whole time and when he did talk to her he teased her. "S-sure. I-I'd love t-t-too." ~Damn it Bet~ she cursed in her mind. She had inherited her father's stuttering when she was nervous or excited.  
  
Danny took Bet's hand and lead her to the dance floor. He held one of her hands and placed the other on her waist.   
  
"Y-You know I always thought you hated me,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Last time I saw you, you teased me like crazy. And I was the only person you never talked to after the memorial. And you didn't come last year so..."  
  
"It wasn't you. I don't come because I always get compared to my dad,"  
  
"Rafe? You look nothing like him,"  
  
"Rafe isn't my real dad. My dad died at the Doolittle raid,"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry,"  
  
"Its okay. Its not like I knew him,"  
  
"Mmm," she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"He really looks like Danny," Anthony said to Rafe as Danny and Bet danced.  
  
"Yeah..." Rafe stared at his glass of beer.  
  
"So how's Rachel doing?" Evelyn asked Red.  
  
"She's doing good,"  
  
"That's good," Evelyn understood the loss that Red was feeling.   
  
12:00am  
Red fumbled in his pockets and found the hotel key. He jammed it in the door and walked in the room. He looked at it puzzled wondering where Bet was and remembered she was in the next room. He went to check on her.   
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"Bet?" He heard slight moving about and voices. "Bet?" He began to get worried. He jiggled the doorknob and the door flew open. "Holy shit!" he yelled to no one after seeing the hotel room. Danny and Bet were both in the bed, naked. "Oh God." Bet rolled her eyes and pushed Danny off her. Danny quickly dressed and ran past Red as if his life depended on it. Bet wrapped the sheet around her. "B-b-b-et!" she got up and walked to him.   
  
"Yes, Dad?"  
  
"W-w-what's...w-w-why..."  
  
"What's going on?" Rafe and Evelyn had the room side Bet's. Rafe came out. "We heard you yelling' then Danny running past the door." He saw Bet standing in the doorway with the sheet. "Oh..."  
  
"Rafe what is going on?" Evelyn came out.  
  
"We need to talk to Danny," Rafe explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trust me," Rafe started down the walkway with Evelyn behind him. "Danny!"  
  
"B-b-b-et, I-I...h-h-how c-could y-you do this?" Red struggled to get his words out.   
  
"Dad, I'm growing up and I think I love Danny,"  
  
"Y-you've only k-nown him f-f-for tw-tw-two hours!"  
  
"Dad, you're stuttering, we'll talk in the morning," Bet went to close the door.  
  
"B-Betty Lynn,"   
  
Bet stopped in her tracks. She knew that her father only called her 'Betty' when he was extreamly upset with her. She knew he hated saying 'Betty'. "What Dad?"  
  
"W-why did you do this?" he was calmer.  
  
"I don't know Dad. Look, I know you're probably won't trust me now but...I don't regret sleeping with Danny. Goodnight," she went to her room.  
  
Red sighed and went to his room. He sat on the bed and rested his head in his hands.   
  
"Kids huh?"   
  
Red's eyes shot open and he was afraid to look up. He knew the sound of the voice...but it couldn't be. He slowly raised his head. "B-b-b-betty?"   
  
There, standing in front of him was his beloved Betty. She was wearing a long white dress and her hair was down. She had a bit of a ghostly look to her. "It's me Red. Don't be scared."   
  
"W-w-w-what are you doing h-h-here?"  
  
"I came to see you. We all came to see the ones we left behind,"  
  
"W-we?"  
  
"Danny and Billy. We've been watching,"  
  
"t-t-this is un-unbelive-lieveable,"  
  
"You look good Red,"   
  
"You do too," there was an awkward silence. "I m-miss you B-betty."  
  
"I know you do. I miss you too. I still remember the night you proposed to me. It was the happiest day of my life,"  
  
"M-mine too,"  
  
"Don't lie Red. I know that the happiest day of your life was when you had Bet,"  
  
"I n-n-amed her af-after you,"  
  
"I know. And I'm honored. Danny and Billy are honored their sons are named after them,"  
  
"W-w-why did you h-h-ave to die?"  
  
Betty smiled sweetly. "It was my time. And if I didn't die, you would never have had Bet. I know you love her more than me. More than Rachel,"  
  
"I love you more than Rachel," he confessed. "I'm not even sure if I love her."  
  
"You do. You still hurt because of me. You need to let go. You're just making things worse for you. Worse for Rachel...and Bet,"  
  
"I s-st-t-still miss you,"  
  
"You always will. But Red I'll always be here," she touched where his heart was. "Its okay to remember me...but don't mourn me. I love you so much Red, but its time to let go."  
  
"B-Betty-"  
  
"Good-bye Red," she lightly kissed his lips and began to disappear.   
  
"Betty don't leave!"  
  
"Shhh. I'll always be with you," she faded away leaving Red alone in the dark.  
*****************************************************************************************************  
December 7  
Many soldiers and marines stood on the memorial for Pearl Harbor. Rafe and Evelyn stood hand in hand listen to the speech. Evelyn was on bridge of tears. Rafe tried to keep a strait face. Both still blamed themselves for Danny's death. Barbara stood with Billy next to her. She leaned on her son for support. Sandra, Anthony and Nikki stood silently. Red was standing next to Evelyn. Danny and Bet were standing hand in hand.   
  
Danny had gotten the talk of his life the night before after Rafe had caught up with him. Bet felt bad. She felt bad for saying what she had said to Red the previous night. The sound of trumpets broke Bet's thoughts. She looked up after they were over.   
  
"Bet...meet me in the garage. I wanna show you something," Danny said to her.  
  
"Okay," Danny walked off and Bet walked to Red. "Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for losing your trust and probably your respect-"  
  
"You could never lose my respect Bet,"  
  
"D-Dad...I don't re-regret sleeping with D-d-danny but...if I lost your trust then I'll stop seeing him,"  
  
"Bet...you can con-continue to see Danny, I st-still trust you,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I think he's waiting for you,"  
  
"Thank you Dad!" she hugged him then left in a hurry. Red actually smiled.   
  
"Red, we're going to the bar to have a drink. Ya know like old times," Anthony said.  
  
"K-kay," Red shook his head and followed the group.   
  
~Is he okay?~ Danny Sr. asked Betty.  
  
~He'll be fine,~   
  
A plane flew over the head of the ghosts head. Danny, Betty and Billy Sr. looked up.   
  
~That was Danny and Bet,~ Danny said.  
  
~Just like his old man,~ Billy laughed. ~Next stop, parachute hold.~  
  
~You knew about that?~  
  
~Everyone knew about that, come on. Lets go watch the party,~ Billy walked off and Danny soon followed. Betty looked at Red and smiled.  
  
~He'll be fine,~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Quick disclaimer- the only people that are mine are Rachel, Bet, Billy Jr., and Nikki. Please remember to review.   
PS- If you'd like to see a squeal to this with Bet and Danny Jr. Let me know. But I need at least 8 reviews to do so.  
  



	3. Not To You

"Mom says my dad took her up to see the sunset," Danny said to Bet as she climbed into his lap.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, now just keep your eyes on the clouds,"   
  
"Okay,"  
  
Danny started the plane and it began to go into the air. "Its beautiful." Bet awed.   
  
"Yeah...but nothing compared to you," Danny purred into her ear. Bet smiled. She had never felt this way about anyone. She looked at the clouds and the sun setting over the horizon.   
  
"My dad took me up a few times, when I was younger before it hurt him to say my name,"  
  
"Bet?"  
  
"That's a nickname. My real name is Betty and his fiancée back at Pearl Harbor was Betty. He can't stand to say the name,"  
  
"I'm sorry. I kinda have the same problem,"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I look exactly like my dad so its hard for Mom and Rafe,"  
  
"Can you do barrel roles?"  
  
"Yeah," he took the joystick and did the role.  
  
"That was amazing,"  
  
"Wanna go again?"  
  
"Yeah," Danny did the move again. Bet giggled in delight. Danny grinned.   
  
The sky started to turn darker and the sun would soon be gone. " think we should head back down." Bet said.   
  
"Okay," Danny brought the plane down.  
  
"Danny!" Danny cringed when he heard Rafe yell his name. "Danny get over here now!"  
  
"Come on, into the parachute hold," Danny said to Bet. He helped her out of the plane and they ran into the 'chute'. "Shh." they laughed as they hid behind one of the hanging parachutes. His chin rested on her shoulder as he peered threw the curtains.  
  
"Danny damn it!" Rafe stormed into the hold. "You know that you're not supposed to fly!"  
  
"You're not supposed to fly?" Bet asked.  
  
"That's how my dad died, shhh,"  
  
"Danny...fine forget it!" Rafe left.  
  
"Is it safe?"  
  
"I think so," Danny took Bet's hand and lead her out. Bet turned to him and kissed him. He ran his fingers threw her hair. She placed her arms around his neck.   
  
"We never really finished what we started last night,"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Bet grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close as they eased to the ground.  
  
(Next day)  
"Wawhooo!" Danny and Bet both jumped awake at the out burst of the voice. They were laying wrapped up in the parachutes. Danny turned his head and Saw Billy Jr. standing. "That's my boy!"  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. "Billy...do you mind?"  
  
Billy laughed. "Naw man....I'll let you to do your thing...nice seeing you Bet."  
  
"Bye Billy," Billy left still laughing. After Billy left Danny and Bet dressed.   
  
"Danny!" Rafe bellowed. He returned to the parachute hold.   
  
"Yeah Rafe?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm talking to Bet...what does it look like I'm doing?"   
  
Rafe eyed Bet. She was fully clothed. ~That's good at least~ he thought.   
  
Bet could feel Rafe's eyes on her. It gave her and unreeling feeling. "Bet." He said. "You're dad's lookin' for you. 'C mon Danny our flight leaves in an hour." Rafe left not saying a word. Bet and Danny looked at each other. Bet knew her flight would leave the same time as Danny's and that pained her in her heart. She had told the truth. She really did think she was falling in love with Danny.   
  
Airport  
"Flight 180 to Nashville Tennessee now boarding at gate 15," Danny looked at Bet. Her flight would be leaving an hour late. Danny had tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall. Billy and Barbara had already left as well as Anthony, Sandra and Nikki.   
  
"Bet," Danny said. "I...I don't know how to say good-bye-"  
  
"So don't," she kissed him.   
  
"'C mon Danny," Evelyn said.  
  
"In a minute Mom," He turned back Bet. She already had tears on her face. "Come here." He pulled her close to him. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent. His hands held her head and back.   
  
"Final call for Flight 180 to Nashville Tennessee at gate 15,"   
  
"Danny we really need to go now," Evelyn hated to ruin the moment but the flight would leave without them.  
  
"Okay," he pulled away from Bet and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, we'll stay in touch."  
  
"Yeah," she nodded. Danny picked up his bag and began to leave. Rafe and Evelyn were already at the gate. Bet felt pain grab her heart and squeeze it until she couldn't take it anymore. "Danny!" he turned to her. He saw her standing there, face stained with tears, and people walking around. "I love you!" Danny dropped his suit case and ran to her. Once he reached her he kissed her.  
  
As he pulled away he whispered, "I love you too." They kissed again and the world around them melted away.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
same disclaimer as before. Okay I was thinking of having yet another sequel with Bet and Danny Jr. If y'all want one I, once again need 8 reviews.   
  
  



	4. Letters

~ "Yeah," she nodded

_~ "Yeah,"_ _she nodded. Danny picked up his bag and began to leave. Rafe and Evelyn were already at the gate. Bet felt pain grab her heart and squeeze it until she couldn't take it anymore. "Danny!" he turned to her. He saw her standing there, face stained with tears, and people walking around. "I love you!" Danny dropped his suitcase and ran to her. Once he reached her he kissed her._

As he pulled away he whispered, "I love you too." They kissed again and the world around them melted away.~

It had been two weeks since Bet had declared her love to Danny. Two weeks since she had returned to Virginia where her home was.

"Bet!" Red called.

"Yes Dad?" she walked down the steps from her room

"You got a letter,"

"Really? From who?"

"T-take a wild guess," he smiled and handed the letter to Bet. Bet smiled and ran to her room closing the door. Her hands trembled and she opened the envelope. __

_~My Dearest Bet,_

_Hey. It's been two weeks and I'm sorry for not writing. Once I was home Rafe put me to work. I think he was ticked off at me for stealing that plain. Oh well. Its not like I care. I constantly ask myself why I stay here. I mean I'm nineteen years old. I can get up and leave anytime I want but I just can't bring myself to. I guess it's because of my dad. This may sound morbid but he's buried in my back yard. Anyway…_

_I miss you so much. The past fourteen days I've done nothing but think of you. I think of you while I fly and while I sleep. I have to go now; Rafe is beckoning for me to work. (Like he can't do it himself) write back._

_Love Always,_

_Danny~_

__Bet blushed and reached for a sheet of paper and began to write.

Three Days Later 

****Danny sat with his back to the memorial stone that sat in the yard. He often sat at his father's grave when he needed to think. Without looking at the stone he could feel the letters. 

_Daniel Walker_

_I soared above the songbirds_

_And never heard them sing,_

_I lived my life in winter_

_And then you brought the spring_

__He knew his father had written that poem for Evelyn. It pieced his heart when he read it knowing that his father wasn't here to see them. 

Danny closed his eyes and rested his head against the stone. The sound of a car coming up the road drew his attention. It was the mailman. The mailman got out of the car and walked to the door. Danny ran up the side of the porch. 

"Hello Danny," the mailman said.

"Hi Mr. Nation, do you have anything for me today?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Mr. Nation smiled. "Your Momma and Daddy got a few bills and you have a letter from a Ms. Bet Winkle in Virginia." He handed Danny the several letters.

"Thank you Mr. Nation,"

"No problem," Mr. Nation left and Danny ran into the house.

"Mailman come yet?" Evelyn asked.

"Yup,"

"And?"

"These are for you and Rafe," he tossed the bills on the table then headed back out. 

"Where are you going?"

"Just the back yard," Danny sat in the patch of grass at his father's grave and opened the letter. The page smelt of woman's perfume. He grinned. __

_~Dear Danny,_

_I was happy to get your letter. It was okay you stole that plain. That was the happiest night of my life. But with Rafe working you, you have to remember he's getting older so he'll need help. Just think of it that way. If you really want to get out of there so bad then maybe you should join the air force or something since you love flying._

_I also miss you so much. It's only been two weeks and I don't know how I'll make it without you until next year. Every time I see a sunset I remember that day and when I see the moon I remember that night. _

_I don't think it's morbid that your father is in the back yard. And I can't imagine what its like to lose a loved one, but I'm guessing they are doing they're best to remember him. If you need to talk I'm always here. I love you so much and I miss you. _

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Bet~_

__Danny ran his fingers over the letter and then rested his hands on the cool grass.

"Danny! Dinner!" Evelyn called from the kitchen. Danny sighed and got up.****

** **

**Two Weeks Later**

****Bet looked at her calendar and counted the days. "No." she said to herself. She counted the days again. Same number. She threw the calendar across the room and it hit the door. Just the she heard a tap. 

"Bet?"

"Come in," Rachel walked in. 

"Here's your letter,"

"Thanks," she took it from her mother and walked back to her bed. 

"You okay Betty?"

"I'm fine Mom,"

"You're sure?"

"Yes,"

"So how many letters have you gotten from Danny?"

"Including this one, six,"

"You really care for him don't you?" Bet nodded. "Well I'm going to start dinner."

"Okay," Rachel left and Bet opened the letter. __

_~My Dearest Bet,_

_How are things? I'm doing better. Rafe doesn't have me working as hard since I twisted my wrist fixing the plane but it won't last that long. I don't mind. I'm still working up the courage to leave. I'm thinking of going to college. But I don't know, all I really want to do is fly and to be with you. Being states away is bad enough._

_I wish I could be with you right now. I wish I could run my fingers threw your hair-_

__She couldn't even finish reading the letter. She reached for a new sheet and pen.

Three Days Later 

****Danny looked threw the pile of letters on the kitchen table until he found the one he was looking for. He made a mad dash for the back yard. It was now a tradition for him to read the letters by the memorial. 

When he opened the letter he saw tear stains on the paper and the running ink. __

_~Danny,_

_I couldn't finish reading the last letter you sent me. I couldn't finish reading it because there's something inside of me that I have to tell you. Danny…I couldn't call you and…_

__Danny dropped the letter. His eyes stared at the ground. Evelyn obviously saw from the kitchen window. She walked out.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Danny didn't answer. Evelyn looked at the paper on the ground and picked it up. She placed her handover her mouth when she read the shocking line: _Danny I'm pregnant _

_ _

_ _

_ _

PS- PLEASE REVIEW

PPS- If you want yet again another sequel, please be sure to tell me in your review!


End file.
